Cookies and Cream
by Asanouta
Summary: Prompt/ request one-shot, but I was lazy so it was late... Anyway, Tyki's eating cookies, Kanda has to drop some cynical comment and gets strapped to the bed for his efforts. Rated for yaoi and foodplay. Whee


Just a short one-shot I promised **Irrelevancy**, and I'm so sorry it's late! Please forgive me! .

Thanks, Reina. I needed that poke to get me writing again. =)

* * *

"What is _that_?" Kanda asked irritably as he sat down opposite Tyki at the coffee table. Not only was Tyki's place furnished not to his taste, but even the stuff he ate seemed to contrast oddly with his taste.

"Cookies. Want some? I bet you've never had anything other than soba before." Tyki smiled as he picked up another small cookie.

Kanda winced. "No. And I do eat stuff other than soba, you know."

"Come on, they're not that bad. Cookies are delicious, just the right thing for a dessert."

The Japanese narrowed his eyes and squinted at the cookies. "They look so… Dry. Don't you soak them in something or dip them in sauce? How the heck can you eat stuff like that?"

Tyki laughed. "Idiot, you don't eat cookies with sauce! Cream, maybe but not sauce!"

A nerve throbbed in Kanda's temple. "How the hell should I know! I don't do desserts!"

At his last word, Kanda could swear he saw Tyki's eyes sparkle with a thought. "Dessert, huh? And cream… Are you thinking what I'm thinking, my dear?"

Kanda felt his face flush, and he didn't know why. Tyki was staring at him so intensely, and it was really unnerving. "I wouldn't want to think on the same wavelength as a bastard like you…"

Tyki got up slowly and brushed some crumbs off his shirt. "I'm tired of cookies suddenly. Time to look for another dessert." Without warning, he swept Kanda off his feet and carried him off, despite the Asian's foul language and cussing.

"Fuck you, Tyki! Where the heck… What the heck are you doing?!" Kanda shouted as he was thrown roughly onto a bed. Even as he felt his back meet the white sheets, his arms were pulled slowly upwards and pinned down by those large hands of Tyki's.

"I'm getting my dessert."

Kanda glared at him. "You're kidding me. Get the fuck off before I sue you for sexual harassment."

The Portuguese man chuckled. "Now, now. Just stay here like a good Kanda while I go get some… Extra toppings eh?"

"What the heck?!" Kanda yelled as Tyki bounded his wrists tightly to the bed posts with his belt. "Oi, bastard! Let me go!"

The older man seemed not to heed his threats as he left the room. After a few more minutes of empty threats and cussing, Kanda gave up and instead tried to loosen his bonds but Tyki re-entered the room.

"I'm back, my dear. Did you miss me?" He asked as he climbed onto the bed.

"No, like hell I will! Now let me go before… Mmph!" His words were cut off by a sudden kiss. Tyki silenced him forcefully and soon his tongue was gliding over Kanda's lips begging for entrance. Having needed to gasp for breath, Kanda opened his mouth slightly, a chance which Tyki grasped immediately, slipping his tongue in to tease Kanda even more.

As they broke apart, panting and gasping, Kanda gave a killer glare at Tyki. "The heck?! This is no time for… Just fucking untie me!"

That smile was really driving him crazy. All Tyki did was just smile at him and proceed to undo his buttons, much to the boy's embarrassment.

"Stop! Oi, are you even listening? Stop, damn it!"

A finger tilted his chin up until their gazes met. Tyki leaned forward and captured Kanda's lips again, his hands moving downwards and unbuttoning the boy's shirt. Kanda let out a muffled gasp as he felt a large hand slide up his naked chest.

"I think cream would go rather well with my dessert, don't you think so too, Kanda?" Tyki smirked as he reached for the can of whipped cream he brought in with him. Kanda's jaw dropped.

"God damn it! What the heck are you going to do now?"

Tyki starting smearing cream slowly all over Kanda's bare chest. The wet and cool sensation seemed to sting his already flushed and heated body as Kanda jerked away slightly from it. "Aah… Tyki… Tyki, fuck, stop!" As Tyki's right hand continued his ministrations, his left hand crawled slowly downwards and began to pull the boy's pants down slowly.

Kanda strained against his bonds as he tried hard not to moan. Tyki stopped his actions and licked the remainder off his palm, his piercing gaze filled with lust not leaving the sight before him. Just staring at the boy now was turning him on already, Kanda with his hands bound to the bed posts, his clothes undone and cream all over his body.

The Japanese felt himself blush and turned away to hide his embarrassment. Gods, Tyki actually looked sexy, licking his palm slowly like that. But he was never going to admit it, he'd rather die than say that out loud. Tyki finished licking his palm and leaned over Kanda. He too, had noticed how flushed the boy was getting.

"Would you like me to do the same for you?"

Kanda snapped back. "No! Just let me go and wash this stuff off! It's disgusting!"

Tyki raised an eyebrow. "You're going to have second thoughts about that after I'm done with you today, my dear."

Saying so, he leaned over and licked the cream off Kanda slowly, dragging his hot tongue across the heated flesh sensually, gaining a startled gasp from the boy below him.

He couldn't hold it back. As he felt that wet tongue slowly licking him like that, Kanda couldn't help but let out a cry of pleasure. Tyki pulled back and licked his lips before bending over to nip at his sensitive spots again. Before he knew it, Kanda was arching slightly off the bed, his body begging Tyki for more even if he was denying every minute of this.

"You're so delicious, Kanda… I don't think I can get enough of you. I'll need more of you to satisfy me…"

Kanda let out another unrestrained moan as he felt Tyki lick the last of the cream off his torso. Cracking open an eye he didn't realize he had closed, Kanda noticed Tyki making steady progress downwards, his lips never leaving the bare skin beneath him even once.

"What… What are you…?"

Then it hit him. But it was too late for warnings. The hot, wet sensation closed over Kanda's hard member and the Japanese let out another cry as Tyki ran his tongue over his cock.

Damn that Tyki. He wasn't going to let out another sound, Kanda told himself. But the sensation, the feeling of that searing hot touch that seemed to be marking his entire body, it was getting too much for him to handle. Kanda bit his lip in an effort not to moan.

"I should have put some cream on this too." Tyki murmured as he sucked on Kanda's member, moving his lips and taking it in whole, and then moving back to nip at the head, eliciting a held back gasp from the proud Asian.

"Fuck… Fuck you, Tyki…" Was all Kanda could manage as Tyki continued toying with his manhood. Damn everything, he didn't know how long he could last anymore. "Tyki… I… Gah, damn it! Stop! I… I'm…"

The older man pointedly ignored his warnings and continued sucking. Kanda felt himself tense up and his wrists pulled against his bonds. The tension that was building up inside him finally released as he felt Tyki's tongue slide across the head and caress the slit before swallowing his cock again for the last time.

Crying out as he came, Kanda arched off the mattress and rolled violently into Tyki's mouth. Gasping for breath, he could feel Tyki pull away. Kanda hoped fervently that this would _satisfy_ Tyki but to his dismay, Tyki began unbuckling his own pants.

"Oh fuck, no… Isn't this enough, Tyki?!" Kanda snapped as the man leaned over him. Tyki chuckled softly.

"When will you ever learn, Kanda? It's never enough to satisfy me… I just keep wanting more and more of you."

Without another minute's hesitation, Kanda felt two long fingers slip inside his tight entrance. His eyes flew wide open in shock and he let out an uncontrollable gasp. Tyki moved his fingers inside of him, trying to prepare the boy and smiled as he slipped in a third finger without much resistance.

"You're rather compliant today, my boy. Not much of a fight you're putting up."

"Shut… Shut up! Ahh…" Kanda moaned as those fingers wriggled inside him. Gods, just get this over with and stop the teasing! He hated how the older man enjoyed seeing him wordlessly beg for more.

Tyki placed a soft kiss on his brow as he slipped his fingers out. "Since you're being such a good boy, I'll just give you what you want too. You should keep it this way."

"I won't fucking let you… Ahh!" He let out a cry as Tyki entered him all too quickly. Tyki groaned as he was buried deeply into Kanda. After a few moments, Tyki felt it was safe to move and began thrusting. Their pants and groans echoed throughout the room, accompanied by sounds of the mattress creaking.

The pleasure and pain rippling through his body, Kanda didn't know how long he was going to last, or how much more he could take. Right now, all he could do was try and match those rough thrusts. Each movement brought a new wave of sensation jolting through his body and each time Tyki slammed into him, he let out a cry that got increasingly louder with each thrust.

Tyki panted as he increased his pace, sweat dripping from his dark hair and onto the heated body beneath him. He was going to reach his limit, the tight, hot space he was so buried in was too much for him. Calling out his lover's name, the older man came hard inside Kanda, and the younger boy followed suit.

Only the ragged pants of the two could be heard for the next few minutes as they tried to catch their breath. Then suddenly, Kanda broke the silence.

"Could you just fucking untie me _now_?! If I can't use my arms for the next few days, I swear I'll murder you."

Tyki chortled as he untied Kanda's wrists. "Alright, my dear. But we'll be doing this soon, ne? Whipped cream seems to make you really turned on."

He dodged a blow from a furious Kanda as the latter climbed off the bed to retrieve his clothes. "That's it! If I see you getting whipped cream from the grocery store again, I'm throwing the fucking thing out the fucking window!"

* * *

*Yawns~* 1 am over here. What am I writing lately? =.= Sorry if this wasn't up to standard, **Irrelevancy**! Gomene!


End file.
